El sorteo de nombres
by mrshodgins
Summary: Como se eligió el nombre de la hermana de Zak EMPAREJAMENTO: ZakxCloe Pésima en resumenes vean y lean...


**Nada me pertenece salvo la trama. Esta historia es durante final de curso justo antes de las vacaciones y seis antes del nacimiento de Onna... És más en este fanfiction no hay segunda temporada ni Lon ni Zak que deja plantada a Cloe en el cine ni nada de eso...  
**

* * *

**Nadie pov:  
**

Era un caluroso día de finales de primavera en clase de Zak, Cloe, Fenzy y Kiet todos estaban hablando ya que les habían anunciado que la profesora no vendría. Kiet y Fency estaban hablando de un concierto al cual fueron los cuatro pero que el estilo de música del concierto no pegaba mucho a Cloe pero fupor Zak y los chicos pero sobretodo por Zak, Ron y Rud estaban comentando un partido de fútbol junto los otros chicos de la clase y las chicas hablaban de ropa, maquillaje... Y Zak estaba con Cloe hablando sobre la madre de Zak que estaba embarazada de tres meses y seria una niña y no sabían que nombre ponerle y Cloe preguntó:

-¿Ya tenéis alguna idea para el nombre?

Zak contestó:

-Si, cada uno va a dar un nombre y lo pondremos en una papeleta lo pondremos en un bote y cogeremos uno a suertes... ¿Quieres participar?

Cloe contestó:

- Me encantaría pero es tu hermana y será la hija de tus padres sois família pero yo...

Zak le cogió la mano y dijo:

- Tu ya eres como de la familia es más ha sido idea de mi padre... Kiet y Fenzy ya han puesto nombre, Kiet ha puesto Sarah y Fenzy ha puesto Alex mi madre ha puesto Rachel y mi padre ha puesto Kate...

Cloe le sonrió y dijo:

- Escribime en la papeleta el nombre de Onna.

Zak le sonrió y dijo:

- Onna...

A Cloe se le borró la sonrisa y dijo:

- No te gusta...

Zak negó con una sonrisa y dijo:

- No, no... Es el segundo nombre de chica más bonito que habrá en la urna...

Cloe le dijo:

- El primero es el tuyo ¿verdad?

Zak asintió y Cloe dijo:

- ¿Que nombre has puesto tú?

Zak sonrió como un bobo y dijo:

- Cloe

A Cloe se le contagió la sonrisa y dijo:

- ¿Quieres ponerle mi nombre a tu hermana?

Zak asintió Cloe le dijo enternecida:

- Que dulce por tu parte...

Cloe se le acercó y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, a Zak se le ruborizaron las mejillas y entonces alguien carraspeó y dijo:

- Siento interrumpir este momento de enamorados pero ha sonado el timbre pero como estabáis en vuestra dimensión no os habéis enterado...

Zak y Cloe se separaron con un rubor que se extendía por toda su cara hasta las orejas y dijo Zak:

- Fenzy... para tu información si que nos habíamos enterado pero como estabamos hablando no le hicimos caso al timbre y continuamos hablando...

Kiet sonrió con una sonrisa de "os hemos pillado" y dijo:

- Si...

Cloe gritó indignada:

- ¡Que sí!

Y Fenzy contestó:

- No os hemos dicho que no...

_**Nueve meses después:  
**_

En casa de Zak celebraban que faltaban dos semanas para que naciera la pequeña y iban a hacer una cena y después del postre y de haber fregado todo cogerian el bote de las papeletas y la madre de Zak con los ojos vendados elegiría un papel con el nombre.

Después de cenar Zak, su padre, Kiet y Fenzy hablaban de sus aventuras en la dimensión de los Luls junto a Tampö en el salón mientras en la cocina Cloe y la madre de Zak de lavaban los padres y conversaban. Cloe dijo:

- Muchas gracias por invitarme a cenar...

La madre de Zak dijo:

- De nada cualquier cosa por los amigos de mi hijo además nos conocemos desde hace años...

Cloe asintió y dijo:

- Me gusta el nombre de Rachel...

La madre de Zak dijo:

- Me encanta el nombre de Cloe y veo que a ti también...

Cloe le miró extrañada y dijo:

- Yo pusé Onna fue Zak quien puso Cloe...

La castaña le dio una mirada de diculpa y entonces dijo:

- ¿Como no? Le pone el nombre de su novia

Cloe se ruborizó y dijo:

- No somos novios todavía...

La madre de Zak la miró sorprendida y dijo:

- ¿No lo sois? (Cloe niega con la cabeza) Dime: ¿Él te gusta? (Cloe asiente) ¿Tú le gustas a él? (Cloe asiente otra vez) ¡Mira ahí lo tienes no lo compliquéis más y pidele que sea tu novio olvida la tímide.. ¡AHHH!

Cloe se asutó por el grito y dijo preocupada:

- ¿¡Está bien!?

La castaña sonrió tranquilizante y dijo:

- Solo he roto aguas...

Cloe se pusó nerviosa pero intentó calmarse y la cogió por el brazo la llevó hacía el salón y dijó con voz asustada:

- No os quiero asustar pero Zak... tu madre ha roto aguas...

Todos gritaron sorprendidos y fueron corriendo al hospital. Después llamar cada uno a su casa para decir que estarían toda la noche fuera.

_**5 horas después:**_

La pequeña se resistía a salir, Kiet y Fenzy se quedaron dormidos en las sillas de la sala de espera, el padre de Zak estaba en la sala de partos ayudando a su esposa y Zak estaba dando vueltas súper nervioso y empezó a divagar:

- Y si no va ha nacer, y si les pasa algo y si, y si...

Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por un beso en los labios de Cloe cuando se separaron Zak dijo:

- ¿A que viene eso?

Cloe bajó la mirada y dijo:

- No te ha gustado...

Zak negó con la cabeza y dijo:

- No... no digo eso... En realidad me encantó es solo que me sorprendió...

Cloe dijo:

- Una conocida me dijo que si yo te gusto y tu me gustas deveríamos estar juntos sin complicarnos... ¿Así que quieres ser mi novio?

Esta vez fue Zak quien la besó todo el hospital estuvo en silencio de repente y se escuchó un llanto de bebé; la pequeña hermana de Zak había nacido.

_**Un rato después:**_

En una habitación de hospital había una mujer castaña y su marido que sostenian una pequeña criatura. Esa calma fue irrumpida por Zak que llegó corriendo de la mano de Cloe y detrás de ellos venían Kiet y Fenzy quién traía el tarro con los nombres. La madre de Zak al ver a su hijo cogido de la mano de Cloe dijo:

- Al parecer seguiste mi consejo...

Cloe se ruborizó y asintió y Zak confundido dijo:

- ¿Ese consejo te lo dió mi madre?

Cloe asintió ruborizada y deseosa de canviar de tema dijo:

- ¿Que tal si coges un papel del tarro y al fin sabemos como se llamará esta pequeña?

Entonces el padre de Zak dijo:

- En realidad Cloe hemos hablado y hemos decidido que serás tú la mano inocente que coja el papel con el nombre de nuestra pequeña...

Cloe emocionada asintió y iba a coger un papel cuando Zak le tapó los ojos y dijo:

- Por si a caso nuestra mano inocente no están inocente...

Cloe sonrióy empezó a intentar elegir un papel y cuando lo eligió Zak le destapó los ojos y leyó el papel y Kiet impaciente dijo:

- ¿Que nombre es?

Cloe le dio la vuelta a la papeleta que mostraba el nombre de:

_Onna_

**FIN**

* * *

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO!**** REVEIWS PLEASE!**


End file.
